colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Bolg
''Love Bolg!! ''is a romantic summer Zopranime (zopran anime) that focuses on the life of an inexperienced young vandalmech who has fallen in love with Glog Bolg (wet yourselves before him). Plot Chapter 1 / Lovestruck Arc Vinny the Vandalmech is in a training base on the zopran homeworld. He's read all about humans and their notions, and is fascinated by human culture and feelings. While running to the library to read up further on funny little humans, he crashes into Zopran Battlebot F-99-15. She also becomes fascinated with human culture and adopts him as her 'little brother', giving herself the name 'Stabitha'. They soon run into a jetbot who crashes into Vinny, and before Stabitha can rip out his core for hurting her 'little brother', Vinny decides that he likes the jetbot's sense of humour and friendly, bumbling nature. The jetbot, now named 'Samson', becomes Vinny's best friend. Now with a family and a friend to share his love with, Vinny thinks the one thing he needs now is a romantic partner. The trio gather for a mission brief and Vinny sees Glog Bolg for the first time, falling in love with him. The rest of the arc is mainly oneshots with no real plot, although showing some character development- Stabitha used to be a guard for Glog Bolg, and was created for one reason- to protect- but was fired for being too temperamental and violent. Samson, when he met Vinny, was running to escape certain destruction, as his flight stabiliser was fractured, making him unfit to fly (explaining why he is so hilariously bad at everything). The last episode takes place during Episode 10 of Slug-Man, and shows Vinny realising that Glog Bolg isn't as great as he used to think, after seeing Stabitha lose an arm in a brawl and watching Glog Bolg humiliated and beaten by the 7's Crew. Vinny ignores 47's orders to shut down, takes Stabitha to safety, and rescues Samson from a fleeing army of gnomes. The trio flee London and start a new life, and thus starts the Runaways Arc. Chapter 2 / Runaways Arc Starting from the point where the Lovestruck Arc ended, this story shows Vinny, Stabitha and Samson fleeing London and camping out on a hillside. The trio struggle with their losses and try to make a new life for themselves on the road. This chapter was far darker than the previous one, having Vinny deal with his intense fear of loneliness, Stabitha cope with her fear of failure and newfound handicap, Samson struggle with his self-hatred and feelings of worthlesness, and the three of them dealing with a fear of death and the unknown. They succeeded in escaping from London, taking trains and boats until they reached Iraz, where they travelled deep into the heart of the Iraz jungles and uncovered a gnome hideout. Conflicted between exposing themselves or letting the gnomes carry out their devilish plot to re-open a huge tecto portal back to the Zopran homeworld. In the end, they choose to expose themselves, but as the UNWD and Iraz Army hunts them, they lead them to the gnome hideout. The final episode shows the trio limping across the deserts of Iraz. They know they'll overheat and shut down in the desert sun, allowing the UNWD/Iraz Army to capture them, so they share their final confessions. Stabitha thanks Vinny for being the best little brother she could wish for, and apologises to Samson for bullying him. Samson confesses that he was in love with Vinny, but treasured their friendship too much to say anything. Vinny thanks his friends for the adventure, and that there's no love he'd rather share than this. Samson succumbs to the heat, followed by Vinny, and Stabitha holds up her arm in surrender as UNWD helicopters circle overhead. Characters Main characters Vinny Vinny is a lovestruck vandalmech who falls in love with Glog Bolg. He is slightly ditzy and highly naive, although he matures during the second chapter. He is fascinated with human culture and history, and believes that the human notion of love is what he lives for- although it takes him a while to realise that platonic and familial love are just as important as romantic love. It is revealed that he has a fear of loneliness and abandonment, and is too much of a prude to write swears on buildings. Stabitha Stabitha is a battlebot who adopts Vinny as her little brother. She is very protective and violent, and will defend her friends to the bitter end. She is quite a traditional battlebot, believing that only the fittest survive, and that is why Vinny needs her protection- and why she doesn't like Samson as much. She has a fear of weakness and failure, and loses her left arm during the Battle of London. She is actually very tender and caring, but fears showing weakness. Samson Samson is a 'hilariously inept' jetbot. He cannot fly in a straight line, is clumsy and foolish, and even trips over his own words. He was supposed to be destroyed after his stability core was fractured, but escaped and became Vinny's friend. He is slightly bullied by Stabitha, but stands up to her during Chapter 2. He hates himself for his stability issues, and feels worthless. He fell in love with Vinny but doesn't bring it up often, as he feared he'd lose his friendship, which was worth everything to him. Recurring characters Louise Louise is an arachnocannon who spies on the trio and is, essentially, gossip central. She tells Vinny about Glog Bolg's adventures, but tries to warn him of the zopran leader's bad nature. She also saves Samson multiple times after crash landings/stability issues, and tries to discourage other zopran from using the term 'Samson'd it up' to describe a failure. She is captured during the battle of London, but saves Stabitha from the brawl that caused her to lose an arm. Sandy Sandy is a worm-mech that, despite disliking the trio, helps them because they're friends of Louise. She is blind and stays underground most of the time, navigating through tremors and soundwaves. She teaches Vinny how to play the guitar and gives Stabitha valuable life advice regarding taking a chill pill, and, having extensively studied zopran medicine, offers upgrades to Samson that slightly improve his stability and thinking clarity (he refuses the final upgrade, as it'd drastically change his personality and erase his memories). Gnomulor and Gnomus Gnomulor and Gnomus are two zopran gnomes who cause trouble and interfere with Vinny's plans. They wind up Stabitha and tease Samson. Gnomulor has all-prosthetic limbs, giving him an extremely gangly appearance and is coarse and rough, while Gnomus is short and stout with a smooth, calculating personality. Although Gnomus is the more independent of the duo, he strongly admires the Supreme Admiral, which Gnomulor makes fun of him for. Kev Kevlar, or 'Kev', is an amp-bot who, much like Louise, gives Vinny the latest news on Glog Bolg. Unlike Louise, however, Kev often blackmails Vinny using this information, threatening to tell Glog Bolg all sorts of indecent things. Although he talks big, he is a coward, and is terrified of Stabitha. Iraz Army The Iraz army plays a part in Chapter 2, after the trio lands in Iraz. They work with the UNWD to capture them, and deploy troops and bounty hunters to take them down. UNWD forces The UNWD plays a minor role in the first chapter but a larger role in the second, hunting down the fugitive trio. They intend to capture the three remaining zopran and it is implied that they intend to destroy them, however after they lead them to a gnome base they might have changed their tune. Trivia * The main characters are sometimes known as the 'Misfit Trio' or 'Dysfunctional Trio', as they are all unfit for their intended purpose. Vinny is too meek to vandalise buildings, Stabitha is too violent and unpredictable to be a guard, and Samson cannot fly. * Despite the mean nature of some characters (Stabitha, Glog Bolg, Kev, Gnomulor and Gnomus), there has only been one swear in the entire two chapters- and Samson said it. * The theme changes drastically between the first chapter (friendship, love, crushes, gossip) and the second chapter (friendship, loss, fear, failure). Category:In universe Category:Television